


Back Of The Class

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chameleon - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: This was supposed to be just a quick Adrien’s POV from the ending of Chameleon but I got a tad carried away.





	Back Of The Class

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/180707537931/back-of-the-class

“As long as you and I know the truth, does it really matter?” Adrien asked Marinette.

He was really hoping he could stop her from making a scene. Lila is a liar and shouldn’t get away with manipulating everyone like this but there wasn’t much to do about it. Exposing her would only make her angrier and he did not want to deal with another akuma right after the last one.

“You’re right,” Marinette relaxed, “maybe it’s not such a big deal.”

It sure wasn’t ideal but it would have to do for now. Lila will get swallowed up by her own lies one of these days.

The bell rang and everyone turned around to head back to class. Adrien found himself stuck at the bottom of the stairs as he watched Marinette ascend. His heart thrummed a little faster with pride.

The students filtered into the classroom. Adrien came in last and stopped to see how Marinette was doing. She was sitting in the back with a content smile as she gazed wistfully out the window.

There was something different about the way she held herself. She wasn’t brooding or pouting in the back like he may have feared. She seemed like she was happy to be there.

He wanted to be there too.

Adrien passed his seat at the front and the other rows of desks until he was at the back with Marinette. She still hadn’t noticed him.

“I’m glad you did the right thing.” he said.

Marinette turned to him with a jump. Oops. He hadn’t meant to scare her.

He sat down next to her. Marinette looked lost. Quick say something so you don’t look like a weirdo. “It’s pretty cool back here.”

Saved it.

Marinette smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. Miss Bustier started roll call. The teacher called Marinette’s name three times but his classmate seemed to have drifted off into her own little world.

“Marinette,” Adrien tried and she finally snapped out of her daydream, “Miss Bustier’s called your name three times already.”

“Looks like you have trouble hearing after all, Marinette. Why don’t you come sit in the front row next to Lila?” Miss Bustier said.

“Oh no, I’m fine, I just got distracted. I promise I can hear perfectly well.” Marinette assured her.

“If you’re positive sitting in the back won’t be a problem then okay. Juleka?” Miss Bustier continued on with roll call.

Throughout the lesson Adrien couldn’t help but steal little glimpses at his seatmate. She seemed to have two modes. Paying attention to Miss Bustier and the class or staring out the window. The light streaming in around her profile made it look like she was glowing. How couldn’t he keep from looking?

There was a moment when he looked at her and saw she was already looking at him. They chuckled for a moment at their own inability to stay focused and went back to their notes. It didn’t last as they kept catching each others eye time and again. Every time he met her gaze he felt sheepish. There was something stupidly juvenile and innocent about the exchange.

Adrien felt like he didn’t get a lot of work done but couldn’t really care less at the moment. Marinette had caught his eye again and this time gave him a playful wink. His face tinted pink.

Marinette let out a small giggle and drew her attention back to the lesson. Adrien couldn’t tear his gaze away from the girl next to him. When did she get so relaxed around him?

“Adrien,” Marinette waved a hand in front of his face, “Miss Bustier asked you a question.”

“Sorry. What was the question?”

“Do you two need to be separated?” Miss Bustier’s smile was anything but innocent.

“No!” was the resounding answer. Not from Adrien though. The entire rest of the class echoed it.

“Then keep focused please. Thank you.”

Focus. Right. Focus!

Before that though…

Adrien looked to Marinette one last time and saw her tongue poking out of her mouth as she quickly jotted down some notes. He let out a content sigh and returned to his own work.

The back of the classroom was pretty great.


End file.
